


Level One

by ofnoex



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofnoex/pseuds/ofnoex
Summary: also known as "Burning Sceptre of Fiery Passion"
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Level One

It's warm everywhere, including in his mouth.  
  
The sounds in the room are muffled, then the trembling thighs squeezing around Siegfried's face relaxes, and cool air caresses his cheeks.  
  
He glances up, but he only sees the underside of a chin and long fingers covering the rest of a handsome face. With one last noisy slurp, he slides his mouth off his vice-captain, his hands relaxing their grip on soft flesh.  
  
Percival's face is only mildly flushed when he draws his nightshirt over his exposed torso, and he's not shy enough to refrain from demanding for Siegfried to come and lie next to him.  
  
The captain grunts, pulling his own robe around him, and is about to sink into the bed when he's stopped.  
  
"What..."  
  
Percival responds by placing a hand a hair's breadth from his erection. "You didn't come."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he clambers off and kneels alongside Siegfried's half of the bed. _Oh._ For the first time in his life, Siegfried feels faint.  
  
"You know, it's okay, I'll just jerk off-" His voice is actually unsteady. _Unbelievable._ His traitorous body throbs between his legs. He tries again. "You're in-charge of practice demonstrations tomorrow, we shouldn't burden your body-"  
  
"I don't wield a sword with my mouth," Percival states with finality, and Siegfried cannot argue with that.  
  
His erection is thick and heavy, and the candle on their bedside table is low and casts a flickering phallic shadow over the other's face. Percival stares at for a fraction of a second before leaning in and tentatively wrapping his lips around it. A pleasurable sigh escapes the captain's lips.  
  
Percival's mouth is wet and so very warm. He concentrates on the head for only a short moment before attempting to lick and suck at the full length, one hand reaching whatever his mouth isn't touching with firm strokes. His tongue feels so small, and so eager to please.  
  
Siegfried reaches out one hand to cup Percival's face and looks, really looks, because he isn't sure when he would ever see this sight again. At the way Percival's cheeks hollow out, the way the flush returns to his ears and spreads across his cheeks, the way Percival occasionally peeks up at him, the way his brows slowly droop as Siegfried gets taken deeper and deeper into his mouth...  
  
"Percival!" he raises his voice in warning, but the other stubbornly continues, and suddenly Siegfried has his hand tangled in Percival's hair and is coming into his mouth, hard.  
  
He tries to swallow, but some of it dribbles out anyway. Siegfried hurriedly wipes his face, unable to help himself from smiling as Percival juts his chin out like a spoiled child waiting to be served.  
  
He helps him back up the bed and takes his hand, the one that stroked him, and cleans it with a damp cloth, then he kisses his way up his arm, to his neck, and finally his lips.  
  
Percival clings to his neck the whole time, and now Siegfried sees it's more due to exhaustion than attachment. He chuckles quietly, and rolls them into the middle of the mattress. The candle burns out, plunging them into darkness and fitful sleep.


End file.
